


The Golden Path

by masterquil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterquil/pseuds/masterquil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not spoilers, is not even speculation or a theory, it's simply what I would like to see at the end of 5A. When the smoke from the heroes' battle with the Dark Swan finally clears, Merlin visits Rumple in his shop, who learns what pulling the sword from the stone really means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Path

Rumplestiltskin paced rapidly within the confines of his shop. So many details raced through his mind in the wake of the battle for Emma’s soul. They had managed to fight the darkness and cast it out of Emma, after which, Rumple plunged Excalibur into the vortex of blackness, and destroying it once and for all. No more dark ones. After he had defeated the darkness, the sword took on a radical transformation; instead of being straight towards the hilt and crooked closer to the tip, the blade was now completely straight, bright with gold markings. He had done that; his desperation to save Emma and destroy the darkness in order to protect the ones he loved gave him the will to ignite the intense light within him, transforming the weapon into a sword of light, no longer both sides of the coin. Rumple stopped and ran his fingers through his long hair. None of this made sense to him. He glanced over at the sword lying on the glass counter top. So much had happened since he pulled Excalibur from the stone that he didn’t have time to stop and think about it all. He pulled the hero’s blade from the stone. No one thought he was capable of that, not even himself. And now he was one of them………. A hero. And now he found himself being more accepted by the town and the group, not that he ever cared what they thought, but he knew it made Belle proud of him, and that’s all he cared about. He poured himself a glass of whiskey from the cabinet, and decided to drink away his problems.

 

“Take it from me….” Said a voice behind him, causing Rumple to whip around and see Merlin standing there in enchanted forest robes and a big smile, “…… drinking never solved anything.”

 

“It’s a temporary fix,” said Rumple, waving the glass around and stumbling slightly  as if the whole room was doing cartwheels.

 

“What are we drinking to?” asked Merlin, as he poured himself a glass.

 

 “To washing away my inner demons.”

 

“To washing away your inner demons.”

 

They simultaneously gulped down the whiskey and took a minute as the liquid burned their throats as it went down. They placed the glasses on the counter.

 

“Something is troubling you, Rumplestiltskin. I can see it in your eyes,” he said with a big smile.

 

“What I’ve done these past two weeks has been unbelievable. Excalibur is mine now, and I have no idea what to do with it. I’m afraid of it. So much power has been the death of me so many times. Power has brought me nothing but pain. I’m not sure I want it at the risk of losing Belle again. She’s all I have left.”

 

“Well, it’s magic powers really came from the darkness within it, and now that the darkness has been destroyed that power is gone. The only power this sword has is the light that makes the sword indestructible. It can be broken, but never destroyed. This sword is a gift from the gods themselves. The sword is not just a magical object; it’s a symbol of light, a symbol of good. If you truly want redemption, Rumplestiltskin, own up to the name of this sword. Devote your life to something other than yourself. “

 

Rumple stared at the floor; he knew Merlin was right. He was the wisest man in all the realms. He patted his shoulder and walked to the door.

 

“What will you do now?” asked Rumple.

 

“I will go back to Camelot and watch over the kingdom until you are ready to join us,” he said.

 

Rumple looked confused. “Join you?” he asked.

 

“You pulled the sword, you have been chosen as the true King of Camelot. The sword will answer only to you.”

 

“Me…….. King? You’ve got to be joking. I-I can’t be king.”

 

“Not just any hero can pull the sword from the stone. Excalibur must chose. And it has,” said Merlin.

 

Rumple didn’t know what to make of this new development. All he wanted was to live in a small cottage in the woods with Belle, maybe a few kids, they hadn’t talked about it, but remembering how happy they were with their fictional son in Heroes and Villains, he had certainly hoped it would eventually happen, but king? That is a huge responsibility, something he wasn’t sure he could do. He gripped the sides of the glass counter, and held on as if he were about to vomit at the very thought how much of his life he would be giving up. He knew Merlin was right; this was his burden now after years of hurt and suffering he had placed on the realm, it was the least he could do.

 

“I will need council,” said Rumple.

 

“That’s what I’m here for; to council the king,” said Merlin with a wide grin. "Now, you still have much to learn before taking your place on the throne. Assist the other heroes whenever you can. Learn from your adventures. When I'm sure that your heart will remain pure, I will call upon you. Be the hero I know you can be, Rumplestiltskin. Your kingdom depends on it."

 

Rumple simply nodded and followed him to the door. Merlin peered out of the window to see Belle making her way across the street towards the shop.

 

“And take care of her,” said Merlin pointing out the window. “She’s smarter than you.”

 

Rumple couldn’t help but laugh, and smile proudly at his wife through the glass. “I know,” he said with a wide grin.

“She will make an excellent queen.”

 

“Oh, I have no doubt,” said Rumple.

 

“Well this is it. If you need me, you know how to contact me.” Rumple nodded in agreement. “Until then……….. your majesty.”


End file.
